I Don't Want To Miss A Thing
by countrymusicgal89
Summary: A little bit of everything once it's some Trily, Ray and Audrey and Kimbie. POV from Travis,Ray,Robbie,Kim,Audrey,Lily and then from a future of these couples.
1. I Don't Want to Miss A Thing

I Don't Want To Miss A Thing

Note: I don't own any of the RFR characters or this song and it lyrics. This is in the POV of Travis

I could stay awake just to hear you breathing

Watch you smile while you are sleeping

Travis Strong laid there in his bed staring at Lily Randell asleep with her head on his chest. She looked so beautiful just lid there asleep. Travis played with her long blonde hair and kissed the top of her head lightly.

While you are far away and dreaming

I could spend my life in this sweet surrender

I could stay lost in this moment forever

Well, Every moment I spend with you

Is a moment I treasure.

Lily was perfect in everyway to Travis he adored her to pieces. Travis also though Lily was way to good for him. So every moment he spent with her was a moment he treasured.

I don't wanna close my eyes

I don't wanna fall asleep

'Cause I'd miss you, Baby

And I don't wanna miss a thing

'Cause even when I dream of you

The sweetest dream will never do

I'd still miss you, baby

And I don't wanna miss a thing

Travis always wondered why Lily liked him of all people? I mean Travis is weird but a good weird. Lily was always turned on by that side of travis. His knowledge side it was like no boy she'd meet before and it intrested her.

Lying close to you

Feeling your heart beating

And I'm wondering what your dreaming

Wondering if it's me your seeing

Lily was having a dream about Travis. The dream was about there wedding day and there future from there and there kids. How perfect her life would be if she married Travis.

Then I kiss your eyes and thank god where together

And I just wanna stay with you

In this moment forever, forever and ever.

Travis was like I have to spend the rest of my life with Lily. I will do whatever it takes to make sure no other guy gets her. He silently vowed it to himself.

I don't wanna close my eyes

I don't wanna fall asleep

'Cause I'd miss you, Baby

And I don't wanna miss a thing

'Cause even when I dream of you

The sweetest dream will never do

I'd still miss you, baby

And I don't wanna miss a thing

As Lily turns over and her leg overlaps Travis he starts to smile. She just looked so adorable and couldn't get his mind off her.

I don't wanna miss one smile

I don't wanna miss one kiss

Well, I just wanna be with you

Right here with you ,just like this

Travis realizes at this point he could stay right there with Lily in this postion forever. Then Lily shivers he pulls a blanket up and covers lily up he puts his arms inside the blanket and keeps her warm.

I just wanna hold you close

Feel your heart so close to mine

And just stay here in this moment forever

For all the rest of time.

He though about how close he and Lily where and all that stuff and realized how much he loved her. "I Love You, Lily." He whispered.

I don't wanna close my eyes

I don't wanna fall asleep

'Cause I'd miss you, Baby

And I don't wanna miss a thing

'Cause even when I dream of you

The sweetest dream will never do

I'd still miss you, baby

And I don't wanna miss a thing

Lily turned over once more andwas right on top of Travis and wrapped her arms around him. Then Travis really felt like he belonged and that he was loved.

I don't wanna close my eyes

I don't wanna fall asleep

'Cause I'd miss you, Baby

And I don't wanna miss a thing

'Cause even when I dream of you

The sweetest dream will never do

I'd still miss you, baby

And I don't wanna miss a thing

Morning was starting to break and the sun was rising and Travis was staring at it than Lily woke up. He said "Morning sleepy head."

Lily repiled "Mornin' Hansome."

They kiss with such passion and Travis let his tounge slide into Lily mouth and Lily gladly welcomed it.

I don't wanna close my eyes

I don't wanna fall asleep, yeah

I don't wanna miss a thing

I don't wanna miss a thing

A/N: So how did you like it? Please review and I'll try and get another chapter up.


	2. Goodbye to you

Chp.2-Goodbye to you

A/N:I do not own Michelle Branch or the song lyrics or RFR. This chapter is in Ray's POV

Of all the things I believed in  
I just want to get it over with  
tears form behind my eyes  
but I do not cry  
Counting the days that past me by

Why did Lily have to pick Swami. What dies he have that I doesn't. I guess I will have to face the fact that I will never have Lil.  
  
I've been searching deep down in my soul  
Words that I'm hearing are starting to get old  
Feels like I'm starting all over again and the last three years were just pretend and I said

Well I might as well hide the feelings I have had for the last three years and pretend they where never there.  
  
Goodbye to you  
Goodbye to everything I thought I knew  
You were the one I loved  
The one thing that I tried to hold on to

"Goodbye forever Lily Randall I will never ever have you." He said out.

"You still depressed about the fact that Lily and Travis are together?" Robbie asked

"Yup, I can't take it that well I mean Travis knew I liked her." Ray said.

"Well it's not Travis fault that you never acted on your feelings and he did once he realized he liked Lily he acted on them." Robbie said angerly.

"Your right." Ray said as he walked away.  
  
I still get lost in your eyes  
And it seems that I can't live a day without you  
Closing my eyes and you'll chase the thoughts away  
To a place where I am blinded by the light, but it's not right

When he got to Mickeys he sat down on a chair and closed his eyes and Lily appeared and she chased all his other thought away. He thought this isn't right that she is still in my thoughts.

Goodbye to you  
Goodbye to everything I thought I knew  
You were the one I loved  
The one thing that I tried to hold on to

I wanna be there to be the one who holds her when she is happy or sad. Well the one thing I tried to hold onto apperantly I couldn't hold on to she got away and feel into the arms of another boy.  
  
Ohhh  
and it hurts to want everything and nothing at the same time  
I want whats yours and I want whats mine  
I want you, but I'm not giving in this time

Well I might as well move on and not give into the tempation of wanting to be with Lily she is happy with Swami.  
  
Goodbye to you  
Goodbye to everything I thought I knew  
You were the one I loved  
The one thing that I tried to hold on to

Well I just can't say goodbye to her no matter how much I love her. I have to let her go this time.  
  
Goodbye to you  
Goodbye to everything I thought I knew  
You were the one I loved  
The one thing that I tried to hold on to  
The one thing that I tried to hold on to  
  
And when the stars fall and I will lie awake  
Your my shooting star

A/N:Please Review


	3. Everything

Everywhere

A/N:I do not own RFR or The song or M2M. This is in Robbie's POV.

It's been nine days, eight hours  
Forty minutes, ten seconds  
Since you called  
I've been so crazy  
I've just about  
Taken our picture  
Off the wall

Ever since Lily and Travis started dating I haven't heard from any of them Ray, Lily or Travis. Well obviously Lily and Travis are spending every second together but what about Ray?

It's been three months  
Over hundred days  
Since you held my hand  
And I miss you in  
A thousand ways  
Will I ever see you again

My relationship with Kim isn't that strong anymore we haven't talked much lately it fells like everything in my life is going down the tube.  
  
How did it change so fast  
(I won't give you  
To the past)  
I really thought it'd last

RFR hasn't aired lately either I don't wanna give it to the past already but I might have to cause everything changed so fast once Travis and Lil started dating.  
  
All that we had was  
So unbelieveable  
Now that it's gone  
It's just inconceivable  
Still in my dreams  
You were so damn beautiful  
How could it be  
That you ruined my  
Everything  
Everything  
Everything

They all ruinrd my life all 4 of them I thought they where my friends. All that RFR had was so unbelieveable and we where so popular. Then in my dreams Kim was so damn beautiful. They ruin everything.

Everything  
Everything  
Everything  
  
It seems like  
Everyone everywhere's in love  
So, where are you  
And I remember  
You couldn't get enough  
Said you felt it too  
So didn't you

Where are you Kim? I am missing you. It seems like everyones in love except me and Ray. Trily is happy that is it in my circle of friends.  
  
How did it change so fast  
(I won't give you  
To the past)  
I really thought it'd last

I am not giving nothing to the past I am going to get Kim and RFR back in motion and nothing will ruin my everything or my life.

All that we had was  
So unbelieveable  
Now that it's gone  
It's just inconceivable  
Still in my dreams  
You were so damn beautiful  
How could it be  
That you ruined my  
Everything  
Everything  
Everything

I just have such a hard time facing the fact that they my best friends ruined my everything.

Everything, everything, everything  
Everything, everything, everything  
  
Ooh, hooh  
You're really my everything  
Everything, everything  
Everything, everything, everything  
  
Everything, everything, everything  
Everything, everything, everything  
Everything, everything, everything  
Everything, everything, everything  
  
It's been nine days, eight hours  
Forty minutes, ten seconds  
Three months, a hundred days  
And I miss you in  
A thousand ways 

Well that basicly sums up the last time I heard from any of them my so called friends.  
  
How did it change so fast  
(I won't give you  
To the past)  
I really thought it'd last

All that we had was  
So unbelieveable  
Now that it's gone  
It's just inconceivable  
Still in my dreams  
You were so damn beautiful  
How could it be  
That you ruined my  
Everything  
Everything  
Everything  
  
A/N: I don't think this chapter is all that great What do you think please review.


	4. My Only Hope

**A/N:I do not own RFR or the song or Mandy Moore This is in Kim POV.**  
  
There's a song that's inside of my soul  
It's the one that I've tried to write over and over again  
I'm awake in the infinite cold  
But You sing to me over and over and over again

I don't know why I am staying away from Robbie I mean I like him but something keeps me away from him.  
  
So I lay my head back down  
And I lift my hands  
and pray to be only Yours  
I pray to be only Yours  
I know now you're my only hope

I really don't know why a part of me keeps thinking that Robbie is my only hope for romance I mean he is the only one who sees the real me through the queen of mean act.  
  
Sing to me the song of the stars  
Of Your galaxy dancing and laughing  
and laughing again  
When it feels like my dreams are so far  
Sing to me of the plans that you have for me over again

I wish Robbie knew how much I really loved him he always tells me how he feels and I never really returned them.  
  
So I lay my head back down  
And I lift my hands and pray  
To be only yours  
I pray to be only yours  
I know now you're my only hope

I'm gonna call Robbie and tell him that he is my only hope and that I love him as much as he loves me and hopefully he forgive me for pushing him away.  
  
I give You my destiny  
I'm giving You all of me  
I want Your symphony  
Singing in all that I am  
At the top of my lungs I'm giving it back

"Robbie."

"Hi it Kim."

"I am really sorry about everything."

"I glad to hear that Kim."

So I lay my head back down  
And I lift my hands and pray  
To be only yours  
I pray to be only yours  
I pray to be only yours  
I know now you're my only hope

I know now he my only hope.


	5. Without you

A/N:Once Again I do not own RFR or this song and the group the Dixie Chicks. This is in Audrey POV.

**I've sure enjoyed the rain**

**But I'm looking forward to the sun**

**You have to feel the pain**

**When you loose the love you gave someone**

**I thought by now the time**

**Would take away these lonely tears**

**I hope you're doing fine all alone.**

**But where do I go from**

**Here 'cause**

Why did you do this to me Travis? I liked you so much but you had to go kiss Lily and cheat on me. I can't believe you or Lily would do that to me. I mean Lily was my best friend.

**Without you I'm not okay**

**And without you**

**I've lost my way**

**My heart's stuck**

**In second place ooh**

**Without you**

I am so lost without you Travis I thought you where diffrent form all the other boys I thought you where not like that and wouldn't do this to me.

**Well I never thought I'd be**

**Lying here without you by my side**

**It seems unreal to me that**

**The life you promised was a lie**

**You made it look so easy**

**Making love into memories**

**I guess you go what you wanted**

**But what about me 'cause**

You and all your false promises of us being together and that you actually loved me. I can't believe he backstabed me and Ray just to get Lily.

**Without you I'm not okay**

**And without you I've lost my way**

**My heart's stuck in second place ooh**

**Without you**

I am as well off now as I am ever gonna be I am going to be in a black hole of depression forever because of you.

**Somebody tell my head to try to tell my heart**

**That I'm better off without you**

**'Cause baby I can't live**

**Without you I'm not okay**

**And without you I've lost my way**

**My heart's stuck in second place ooh**

**Without you Without you**

Without you Travis I am not okay and I have lost my way.

A/N:Please Review.


	6. Anytime

A/N: You know the drill I do not own RFR or Kelly Clarkson or this song.This is in Lily POV.

**Anytime you feel like you just can't hold on  
Just hold on to my love and I'll help you be strong  
But you're so afraid to lose, and baby I can't reach your heart  
I can't face this world that's keeping us apart  
When I can be the one to show you  
Everything you missed before  
Just hold on now, 'cause I can be the one to give you more  
Let you know **

I love being lid here in Travis' arms I mean everything feels so right and nothing can go wrong. I mean I couldn't stand the worl when Travis was dating Audrey. I was like the world was keeping us apart.  
  
**Anytime you need love baby I'm on your side (hey)  
Just let me be the one I can make it alright (I can make it alright)  
Anytime you need love baby you're in my heart  
I can make it alright **

Travis is there anytime I need anything or even just a hug. Me, Ray and Robbie have been friends for yeasr and they where never there for me the way Travis is. I mean they where there just not the way Travis is.**  
**  
**I look into your eyes, and I feel it coming through  
And I can't help but want you more than I want to  
So baby take all of your fears,  
Cast them all on me  
'Cause all I ever wanted is just to make you see  
That I could be the one to give you  
All that you've been searching for  
Just hold on to my love,  
And baby let me give you more  
You know,  
Anytime **

I just wish there was a really good way to Travis how much I care. I love him to death. He is perfect in everyway.**  
**  
**Anytime you need love baby I'm on your side (I'm on your side)  
Just let me be the one I can make it alright (I can make it alright)  
Anytime you need love baby you're in my heart  
I can make it alright **

"Travis, I have to tell you something."

"Yes, Lily."

"Anytime you need anything I am gonna be on your side and you will always be in my heart."

"Ah thanks Lil."**  
**  
**Now there's no way out  
And I can't help the way I feel  
'Cause baby you're the fire and I'll be waitin' right here  
You know my love is real, baby  
Yeah yeah yeah**

My feelings will never change now and I will never love another.  
  
**Anytime you need love baby I'm on your side, you know  
Just let me be the one I can make it (I can make it al, make it al, make it alright)  
Anytime you need love baby you're in my heart  
I can make it alright, yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah  
  
Anytime you need love baby I'm on your side (I'm on your side)  
Just let me be the one (let me be the one, let me be the one, let me be the one, alright)  
Anytime you need love baby you're in my heart (you're in my heart)  
I can make it alright  
Oh, yeah... **

A/N:Please Review this story the reviews aren't exactly flooding in but that's okay.


	7. Love Ain't Gonna Wait For You

A/N: This is in the POV of Ray and Audrey. I do not own RFR or S Club 7 or this song.

Ray and Audrey where sat at Mickey's Discs. Studying Spanish.

**Your heartbeat's taking over  
And there's nowhere you can go  
And the love that you discover  
Is finally taking hold  
When it feels like the beginning  
And the story will unfold  
There's a time to take your chances  
Don't be scared of the unknown**

I think I might actually like Ray I mean he has been there since the whole Travis/Lily thing happened.

I think I might like Audrey I mean she is cutty cute and pretty the best of both worlds.  
  
**Cause you can't fight it  
Don't deny it  
Love is stronger than each other  
Show me baby  
What you're gonna do, do**

"Audrey I think I like this girl how should I ask her out?"

"Just use the ol' Brennan charm as you like to call it."

"Thanks for your advise."

I was crazy to think I could get a guy like Ray.  
  
**Love ain't gonna wait for you  
Don't run, don't hide  
Love ain't gonna wait for you  
It's so good, it's so right  
Love ain't gonna wait for you  
You know that it's true  
Love ain't gonna wait for you**

I think I might be crazy even trying this asking audrey out I mean she popular and I am not.  
  
**So baby hold me really closer  
Be the one I give my all  
There's no waiting a minute longer  
To finally give your heart**

Come on Ray hurry up and say you like me I don't think I can wait a minuet longer.  
  
**You can't hide it  
Don't deny it  
Love is stronger than each other  
Show me baby  
What you're gonna do, do**

I am gonna do it.

"Audrey would you like to go out sometime?"

"Ray I thought you'd never ask."  
  
**Love ain't gonna wait for you  
Don't run, don't hide  
Love ain't gonna wait for you  
It's so good, it's so right  
Love ain't gonna wait for you  
You know that it's true**

Finally I am happy I have a fritty girl beside me. (Fine and Pretty)

He finally asked me out.  
  
**I can't hold back what I'm thinking  
Don't you tell me that I'm dreaming  
You know that there's something you should do, do, do, do, do**

Ray leaned over and said "May I kiss you?"

"Of course."  
  
**Cause love ain't gonna wait for you  
Don't run, don't hide  
Love ain't gonna wait for you  
It's so good, it's so right  
Love ain't gonna wait for you  
You know that it's true**

After all this happened ray asked Audrey to a movie and they became a couple.  
  
**Cause love ain't gonna wait for you  
Don't run, don't hide  
Love ain't gonna wait for you  
It's so good, it's so right  
Love ain't gonna wait for you  
You know that it's true  
  
Cause love ain't gonna wait for you  
Don't run, don't hide  
Love ain't gonna wait for you  
It's so good, it's so right  
Love ain't gonna wait for you  
You know that it's true**

Ray "that song is so right Love ain't gonna wait."

A/N: That is it for the teenage years stay tuned to see what happens in the future. If you have any song suggestions please tell me.


	8. This Is The Night

Chp.- This Is The Night

A/N: I do not own RFR or Clay Aiken or this song.

A/N: This is set in the future a long time after the first chapters

"I now present to Mr and Mrs Travis Strong in there first dance as husband and wife."

When the world wasn't upside down  
I could take all the time I had  
But I'm not gonna wait when a moment can vanish so fast  
'Cause every kiss is a kiss you can never get back  
  
Wow Travis and I are finally married. We have been together since we where 15 and now we are 25. 10 years ago today we got together and we finally got married and what an approite song for Travis to pick.

Lift me up  
In your eyes  
If you told me that is what heaven is ,well you'd be right  
I've been waiting forever for this  
This is the night

Wow Lily looks stunning in white silky her wedding dress. I can't believe we have been together 10 years and we just became husband and wife.  
  
When the answer to all my dreams is as close as a touch away  
Why am I here holding back what I'm trying to say.

Wow I mean Travis always told me he wasn't the marring type I wonder why he changed his mind?  
  
Lift me up  
In your eyes  
If you told that is what heaven is ,well you'd be right  
Hold me close to your heart  
I would go with you to the ends of the earth and we'll fly  
I've been waiting forever for this  
This is the night

I mean she looks so beautiful why was I so scared of getting married I guess it was because I was afraid of hurting her by use breaking up I guess I owe Robbie, Kim, Ray a huge thanks for setting me straight. If Lily and I where gonna break up we would have broken up years ago.

This is the night when we capture forever and all our tomorrows begin  
After tonight we'll never be lonely again. 

"Travis, that verse is so true."

"I know Lily."  
  
Lift me up  
In your eyes  
If you told me that is what heaven is .well you'd be right  
Hold me close to your heart  
I would go with you to the ends of the earth and we'll fly  
I'd been waiting forever for this  
This is the night

"Thank you Travis this is the night alright. It is perfect this is everything I dreamed of and more. You are more than what I dreamed my husband would be."

"Your welcome Lily."

"I love you Travis Strong."

"I love you too, Lily Strong."

She justed smiled realizing that they would be together forever.

A/N: Just some cute Trily fluff. Please Review.


	9. From This Moment

A/n: Once again I do not own RFR of Shania Twain or this song.

"I now present in there first dance as husband and wife Mr.and Mrs. Robert McGrath."

From this moment life has begun  
From this moment you are the one  
Right beside you is where I belong  
From this moment on

This is the ulimate dream come true I am finally getting married to the perfect guy.

Wow Kim is looking rather stunning tonight.

From this moment I have been blessed  
I live only for your happiness  
And for your love I'd give my last breath  
From this moment on

This is the ultimate moment in my life I am now happly married and ready to begin my life with him.

This is grand it my wedding night and now my life is perfect.

I give my hand to you with all my heart  
Can't wait to live my life with you can't wait to start  
You and I will never be apart  
My dreams came true because of you

It's so hard to believe we have been together since we were teenagers and they say teenager in love can't last.

Wow I am so happy now that I am Mrs. Robbie McGrath.

From this moment as long as I live  
I will love you, I promise you this  
There is nothing I wouldn't give  
From this moment on

"So how does it feel to finally be Mrs. Robbie McGrath"  
  
"Amazing."

You're the reason I believe in love  
And you're the answer to my prayers from up above  
All we need is just the two of us  
My dreams came true because of you

"I am finally happy."

"Me too Kim."

From this moment as long as I live  
I will love you, I promise you this  
There is nothing I wouldn't give  
From this moment  
I will love you as long as I live  
From this moment on

A/N:Review please


End file.
